


/bully billy

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: The Eltingville Club
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spit Kink, Trans Male Reader, very mild homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: You're single, and perfectly good-looking. You could really have anyone you want. But he intrigued you.
Relationships: Bill Dickey/reader
Kudos: 18





	/bully billy

It was a small convention, really. Well, not small per se, but it was no Comic Con, either. You preferred that, honestly. As much as wading through crowds of sweaty guys and geek couples sounded like a barrel of laughs, you'd rather a more reasonably sized array of people. Normally you came to these things with friends, but you had an all-weekend pass this time. You'd hang out with the boys on Saturday, but Friday was for you and you only. You didn't have a costume for that day, though, as you were saving yours for tomorrow, so you threw on some shorts and a faded old Batman t-shirt that you basically only wore to conventions nowadays.

It was generally a good time. You took a few photos of and with cosplayers, admired the deft craftsmanship of someone's Leatherface costume, and bought a few neat little prints from the artist's alley. There was also a neat little arcade set up on the second floor with a bunch of games you'd never seen before. (Most likely, they didn't cross overseas _en masse_ like some other things.) You played _Taiko no Tatsujin_ against a Love Live cosplayer, who you beat by just a little.

You were standing on line for some fighting game, right behind some guy. You'd seen his sort around, mostly hovering over female anime cosplayers and such. He had greasy hair, a few pimples on the back of his neck, and stank like cheap beer and B.O. You tried not to make a face, wanting to be polite. He finally approached the cabinet, spitting on one of his oily hands. From his side profile, you could see wisps of stubble and a pair of thick glasses. His skin was sallow and gleaming with sweat. He curled his thin lip while looking at his opponent -- a girl wearing a Hatsune Miku t-shirt with her hair done up in high pigtails.

"I'll go easy on you." He sneered, then mumbling "fuckin' roastie" under his breath.

"Huh?" She cocked her head. The guy scowled a bit.

"You gonna pop in a quarter or what?"

"Babe," she turned to the guy behind her, a much taller dude in a hoodie, "could you gimme a quarter?"

" _Typical_." Greasy dude muttered once more, earning a gaze from his opponent's boyfriend. The girl made no note of it, grabbing up a quarter from her beau and thanking him with a kiss on the cheek. Mr. Grease only looked more pissed off at that. 

The game was pretty intense. You had no idea what this video game was, but clearly these two did. (The guy gave her a weird look when she chose to play as a male character.) After a few minutes, though, the girl came out victorious, beating him two to one. She grinned, then getting a high-five from her boyfriend, while her not-boyfriend stood there, face going red. You had the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Good game!" She held out her hand, expecting him to shake it. Instead, the dude _spat in her face._ Gasps rang out from everyone who could see what was happening.

"You bitch." His voice wavered. The dude was _mad_. "You- this isn't possible. You fucking cheated somehow. You fucking whore!" He rose his voice, loud enough that it could be perceived even over the convention bustle. "You give a girl an inch... I can't believe this shit."

"Hey," you finally spoke, "just cut your losses and leave, asshole."

"Asshole?!" He spun around. Now that you could properly see his face, shiny and ugly as it was, you felt... strangely drawn in. "This whore cheated me!"

"How could she cheat you, she didn't do anything."

"There's no way I'd lose to a chick! They can't do shit other than fuck up fandom for decent people. Waving your goddamn tits around..." His fists clenched. Now the room had gone strangely quiet. It seemed like people were gathering to see what the hubbub was about. "She cheated me! I was fucking cheated! I was--"

_Ptooey!_

Something wet must've hit greasewad's face, because he wiped at it. The girl had spat right back on him. She grinned with utmost confidence. The guy's face went even redder, if that was possible. "You, _you just..._ "

"I think you should go." The boyfriend said. He was a tall motherfucker, and could probably break greasy's neck just by thinking about it. The adversary shrank a bit, before backing away.

"This isn't the last you'll hear from me! Bill Dickey doesn't take this shit lying down!" The guy, apparently named Bill, scampered off through the gathered crowd, which finally dispersed. The girl thanked you for helping out, though you didn't really do much, and offered to play you in a round of whatever the hell this was. You'd found something much more interesting than a game to play with, however, and said you had to use the bathroom. The person behind you offered to hold your spot, but you insisted it was fine.

Tracking down one person in a con, especially one so average-looking, wasn't the easiest of tasks. You managed to find him behind the building near a dumpster, smoking a cigarette and angrily tapping on his touchscreen phone. You _really_ wanted to fuck with him.

You were wet.

Why?

You're single, and perfectly good-looking. You could really have anyone you want. But he intrigued you. Perhaps it was your more dominant attitude in the bedroom that drew you towards sad pieces of shit like Bill. You took long strides towards him before blowing on the back of his neck, causing him to squeal and turn around.

"Hello again." You smirked a bit.

"You- why'd you follow me?!" He pocketed his phone. "If you're here for a battle of wits, I don't think you're prepared. Your feeble mind could hardly handle the--"

You grabbed him and started making out with him. He froze up as you licked over his teeth. His mouth tasted like cigarettes, beer and other nasty shit you couldn't identify. He started to struggle, but not enough to break away from you. He bit your lip, which really only got you more into it. Despite his complaints, you could feel his dick stiffening against your thigh. You finally broke away, breathless.

"Nerd."

"Y- I- I'm not- you're a man! I'm no queer, get off me!" He pushed weakly on your shoulders, but you ignored him, instead sinking your teeth into his neck. You must've caught an artery, because he cried out incredibly loudly. You sucked on the skin and nibbled it while he shouted swear words at you. When you released the skin, it had darkened into a brownish-purple. "Stop ignoring me! I'm talking to you!"

"God, you're so fucking useless." Your hands went under his shirt. He had a bit of a paunch on him, which you pinched at, making him whine. "Nice beer gut, loser." He blushed, at least, more than he was already. "You ever fucked before?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." He looked indignantly at you. The expression washed away when you gripped one of his nipples and tugged on it.

"Tell me."

"Fucking shit!" You twisted it, causing him to beat his hands on the wall behind him. "That hurts! God, no, I haven't! There!" You released the nub, backing away for a moment to let him nurse his bruised chest. "You've got some fucking nerve pulling this shit. I oughtta--" You smacked him across the face. He hissed and shouted. You could see him blink away little tears, and your pussy practically throbbed in anticipation.

"God. I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

"No way. I like vagina."

_Oh, he was so fucking dumb._

You grabbed his collar, and then threw him to the ground, hard enough that his head made a rough noise hitting the pavement. For a moment you worried he might be concussed, but he seemed fine. Fine enough to go back to swearing at you as you stood over him. Dropping your shorts, he balked a bit at your lack of a bulge.

"Wanna say something?"

"Where's your dick? Are you a girl, or..."

"I'm a man." You slid off your boxer shorts, which connected to your body with a string of vaginal slime. He stared at your crotch.

"Y-you've got a pussy, though...?"

"We're not going to debate on this, Bill. Do you know any girls with facial hair?"

"Uh--"

"Do you know any girls, period?"

"Listen, I don't know what you're getting at, but--" As he rose up onto his elbows, you pushed him back down by pressing a foot on his chest. "Guy or not, there's no way I'd fuck you!"

"I don't think you're in any place to complain if the only pussy you can get is male."

Bill's face went red once more. He was so red that you feared his head might explode. "Now you're gonna call me 'sir', you're gonna eat me out, and you're gonna fuck me." You weren't fully sure about the fucking part, due to vaginismus making your canal the width of a toothpick, but he'd be more likely to listen if you promised sex at the end. Bill looked anxious, and opened his mouth to speak, but you didn't give him the time. Instead you knelt down over his head and sat on his face.

He squirmed a bit, which felt incredibly good. Occasionally you had to roll back just to give the man some air, and you relished in the sound of him gulping down oxygen as if he'd never tasted it before. It was good that the experience itself turned you on, because Bill sucked (no pun intended) at eating pussy. You ground your clit against his nose, and felt his tongue flicking against your slit. Maybe he needed a bit more motivation or something. You closed your thighs around his neck and felt him sputtering into your crotch. "Come on, loser, eat me like you mean it. I can just as easily leave." 

You could feel Bill's body spasming beneath you, clawing at your thighs and gumming on your labia. You wondered if a person could drown in pussy juice. That was probably a fitting end for a man of Bill's caliber, but you weren't so kind. You rocked against his face, hearing his muffled grunts. "I'm never gonna cum like this, you're gonna suffocate." His tongue flicked before finding its way inside of your vaginal entrance, and you moaned. It didn't take much to make you cum, and you shuddered as you did, clutching his head all the while.

Bill looked a right mess. His hair was disheveled, glasses skewed and cracked, and his face glimmered with your secretions. He loudly sucked in air, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. As his mouth hung open, you spat down his throat, and he whined. "You liked that?"

"No." He coughed a bit. "No way!"

You smirked a bit, reaching down to undo his belt. His pants were tenting, and you released his cock, which was hidden in a pair of Spiderman-themed boxer shorts. It was... much smaller than you'd anticipated. Maybe you could fit this one in you after all.

"You don't gotta lie to me, Bill." You drew back and spat on him again, and he rose his hips in response. "You like that? You like being degraded by me?"

"Shut up!"

You smacked his balls a bit with your hand, and he squealed, precum beading at the tip of his cock. A masochist in denial. _How sweet_. 

"Be nice and I'll ride this tiny little thing." You gripped his dick, squeezing it so hard he yelped. "I could probably snap it in half." The look in his eyes was one of honest fear. You spread your legs over his waist, rubbing your wet pussy lips on the head of his cock. A bit of anxiety dwelt within you. After all, you'd never been penetrated before -- you weren't physically capable of it in most cases. You weren't worried about disappointing Bill, but you'd be a little disappointed in yourself.

"You..." He balked. "Why?"

"It's the least I can do after publicly humiliating you, I suppose."

You took a deep breath before dropping on Bill's cock all at once. It slid in with little issue, though you could tell Bill was on the verge of orgasm just from that. "You know how small my vagina is? Your dick's so tiny even I could stick it in." Bill couldn't even stammer out a response, instead reaching forward to grab at your hips. You batted his hands away. "You want me to leave?"

"Nh..." 

You slowly, agonizingly pulled yourself off of his cock. He whined, grabbing at you again, which you answered with a swat to the side of his hip. "You fucker!"

"Come on. Be a good boy."

Bill grumbled, pulling his hands away and averting his gaze.

"...Stick it in."

"Hm?" You rubbed your pussy lips against the head of his cock, making him groan.

"Stick it in!"

"Be nice." You reached down and smacked his balls. He yowled. "Oh, you don't like that." Bill trembled, putting his hands up in front of his chest. "Say 'please'."

"Fuh..." He caught himself, presumably before swearing at you. He looked so cute, with tiny tears in the corners of his eyes. It took all of the strength within you to keep from just riding him immediately. "...Please, lemme stick it in."

"Don't be so sour about it."

He wailed.

"Please! You're gonna kill me!"

"Oh, alright." You slowly took his length inside of you, hearing him moan and feeling him squirm. His sweaty, red-hot brow and wide-open mouth, it made you want to bully him even more. You pushed his t-shirt up, beginning to pinch his chest. He shuddered and thrusted into you, which sent ripples up your spine. You began to ride him at an easy speed, and he shook all over, like he was having an epileptic seizure. He humped a bit into you. "Come on, calm yourself."

"I'm gonna, I'm--" You slapped him on the belly and he yelped.

"You can't cum yet."

"Are you serious? I need..."

"Come on, Bill. You wanna be a good boy, right?" You reached into your pocket, grabbing a hair elastic and quickly tightening it around the base of his nutsack. "This is for _my_ enjoyment. You're just a dildo on two legs."

"You fucker--"

"I don't even have to do this for you." Bill whined. "Say you're sorry."

" _'m sorry._ "

"Louder.

"I'm-" He swallowed, "I'm sorry."

You loved the look of hopelessness in his eyes. You might even have considered making him your boyfriend or something. With renewed vigor, you began to ride him so hard it was probably hurting him. He didn't seem to mind, instead moaning and straining to keep from rutting into you like a crazed animal. Sweat dripped down his burning brow, his nasty, greasy skin illuminated by the sun as you made him your bitch.

"You're a slut." You grunted out at him. He averted his gaze. "Say it."

"'m a s-slut."

You slammed your ass down against his hipbones and he squealed, pushing back up to meet you. He did make the most lovely of sounds.

"We're gonna cum at the same time, okay?"

"Wait," he breathed, "can you..."

"Can I what?"

"S... spit in my mouth."

Even you were shocked by that request, but how could you refuse? 

"Open wide, nerd." You reached below, removing the hair elastic from his balls. Then you reeled back a bit, before spitting into his wide-open maw. He gurgled on your saliva, bucking wildly and moaning. "You really liked that. You're fucking nasty."

"Please..."

He didn't need to ask you twice. You spat on him once more, this one missing and landing on his face. Your pussy quivered, on the brink of orgasm. The third time you spat, he screamed like a murder victim, plowing into your cunt and harshly cumming inside of you. You could feel it dripping out, and your body finally gave into the pleasure. You shuddered through one of the greatest orgasms of your life, back arched and lips parted in a howl of bliss.

A moment passed. You and Bill breathed loudly, and you finally pulled his length from your body. It flopped against his thigh.

"Well, I'd oughta get going." You tried to pretend that wasn't some of the best sex you'd had. _Don't want the little fuck getting an ego._

"Wait..." He slowly sat up. "Can... uh, can I have your number?"

You quirked your brow, and successfully avoided how excited you were to lay this shitsack again.

"Fine. I'm free on weekends," you smirked, "and you're probably always free, loser."


End file.
